L'Affection Lunaire
by CoconutExperience
Summary: Que se passe-t-il dans la tête d'une jeune vampire lorsque sa main est offerte à Kaname Kuran? La première rencontre de Tsukiko Hanabusa avec le Sang-Pur. OS. Tome 6 .


**Auteur :** **C**oconut**E**xperience.

**Base :** Vampire Knight. Tome 6.

**Genre** **: **Hum. Une sorte d'Amour impossible.

**Rating** **:** K

**Disclaimer :** Kaname Kuran ne m'appartient pas et c'est tant mieux xD. Mais malheureusement l'œuvre entière appartient à Matsuri Hino. (Zeroooo ! T_T)

**Note :** J'aime bien le mot « Affection » qui signifie « sentiment » ou/et « souffrance ». Je pense qu'il résume bien l'Amour. (Je deviens romantique avec le temps…)

**Note 2 :** J'apprécie beaucoup Tsukiko, pourtant c'est un personnage assez peu présent dans le manga. Je ne sais même pas si elle est présente dans l'Anime. (_) Donc, si vous ne la connaissez pas, elle est la sœur Hanabusa Aido.

**Reviews ?** Oui ! Je suis une débutante, alors j'en ai besoin. (La bonne excuse ! xD).

**Bonne Lecture. =]**

L'Affection Lunaire.

Mon père m'avait prévenue juste avant la réception qu'il allait proposer ma main à Kaname Kuran. J'étais d'accord. Qui n'aurait pas voulu s'unir avec l'un des derniers Sang-Pur ? Qui n'aurait pas voulu être à ma place ? En réalité, je n'avais pas le droit de refuser. Mon corps l'avait admis avant que mon esprit puisse le contredire. Je n'aime pas ces mariages arrangés, ceux où des inconnus se promettent l'Amour et la Fidélité bien qu'ils n'éprouvent aucun sentiment. Aido m'approuve lorsque je dis cela, et c'est bien une des seules fois.

J'aurais cru avoir la nausée durant toute la soirée, ou encore l'une de ses sentiments malsains qui vous étouffent et vous blessent. Pourtant, jusqu'à ce que mon regard l'aperçoive, mon humeur était indifférente. Bizarre. Je ne ressentais _rien_. Le vide me possédait.

Ensuite je l'ai vu, _lui_. Je vis d'abord chez lui ses mèches de cheveux noirs comme le plumage des corbeaux et sa peau pâle, trop pâle. Un vampire torturé, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'avais encore jamais vu Kuran-Sama, cependant mon frère avait toujours parlé de lui avec un ton particulier, ce même ton que l'on réserve aux personnes que l'on admire. Je savais donc que son intelligence surpassée celle d'Aido et que sa générosité n'avait point d'égale. Quant à sa légendaire beauté, Ruka me l'avait déjà mainte fois décrite. Mais les yeux des amoureux mentent toujours un peu. J'étais septique.

Il marchait droit vers mon père, d'un pas léger, élégant. Mon imagination le compara instantanément à l'un des ses grands oiseaux à qui on aurait brisé les ailes. Je ne le trouvais pas spécialement beau, mais j'avoue que s'émane de lui un charme envoutant. Mon cœur se jeta hors ma poitrine. Inquiétant. Ce traître envahit alors dans mes joues, apportant avec lui une douce chaleur. Je soupirais. Je n'étais donc pas plus différente que ces autres filles, toutes folles de ce jeune vampire ? Je baissais la tête, déçue de moi-même et voulant cacher cette stupide couleur écarlate qui enveloppait mes joues.

—…**Mais ce soir, j'ai une faveur spéciale à vous demander.**

Mon cœur s'emballa. Bien que mes regrets soient présents à cet instant, j'eus un petit sourire. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que votre père offre votre main !... Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je suis faible !

— **Père !**

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai avancé, guindée et fière, vers Kuran-Sama. Qu'importe ! Je le regardais droit dans les yeux. Son regard sombre, ténébreux, me dévisageait d'un air glacial comme si j'étais une proie. Un frisson parcouru mon échine. Il lisait à travers de moi, _mes pensées_, _mes sensations_, _mes sentiments_, rien ne lui échappait ! Je ne voulais pas baisser mes yeux, non, je ne lui étais pas soumise comme toutes ces femelles !

— **Je vous présente ma fille Tsukiko. Nous serions très honorés que vous vous intéressiez à elle. Toute notre famille l'espère.**

Que dites-vous Père ? Sa voix me semblait lointaine. Mon pseudo-duel avec Kuran-Sama m'épuisait. Je le savais. Je le savais bien que tous ses efforts ne serviraient à rien, qu'il pourrait _me_ lire. Lui-même avait une barrière psychologique. Je la sentais, bien présente et impénétrable .Que cache-t-il ? Je ne le saurai surement jamais.

— **Père arrêtez ! Maître Kaname, je n'espère rien !**

Tais-toi, Aido, tu n'es pas à ma place ! Tu le connais, toi, ton idole ! Laisse-moi.

Kuran-Sama souriait. Peut-être à cause de mes pensées ? Ou encore parce que je lui résistais.

Son sourire posé me surprit, le vertige s'empara de moi. Puisqu'il y a tant de monde ici, pourquoi personne ne s'imagine qu'est-ce que je ressens ? Pourquoi personne ne me voit ? Je tombe…

— **J'ignore ce que l'avenir réserve mais je m'en souviendrais.**

Le sourire était toujours là. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. Idiote. Je rougissais encore, et surtout je respirais. Cette dernière phrase…était-ce vrai ? Mes jambes tremblaient pendant que la haute silhouette longiligne s'en allait, inévitablement. Non cela ne devait être qu'une politesse…se souviendra-t-il de moi ? Je secoue la tête, puis dans mon état, je titube. Mon regard croisa celui de mon frère, il me regarda de haut, méprisant :

— **Ni crois pas, idiote, son cœur n'appartient qu'à une humaine, une simple humaine.**

Je regardais mon frère tout en regardant la vérité. Kaname Kuran n'était donc qu'une apparence, qu'un mensonge ? Mon cœur saigna. Je l'ai aimé rien qu'une soirée. Même pas. Je mordis ma lèvre d'un de mes crocs. Je m'étais promis de ne pas m'y attacher. Il s'est moqué de moi, comme si je n'étais qu'un objet. Pourquoi l'ai-je aimé ? Je ne peux pas l'expliquer.

Pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit ? Pourquoi n'a dit pas dit qu'il aimait quelqu'un ? Humaine ou vampire, ce n'a pas d'importance mais moi, elles. Manipules-t-il les autres vampires que pour son plaisir ? Une larme naquit et traça son chemin sur ma joue, un chemin aussi éphémère que mes sentiments. Je me dégoute. Il me dégoute. J'ai l'impression de me noyer dans mes sentiments, d'étouffer. Tout est flou. Je ne vois plus que la silhouette du Sang-Pur. Où va-t-il ? J'ai tant de question sans réponses. J'ai froid. Je tombe de nouveau, personne ne me voit.

— **Aid…**

Aido me rattrapa de justesse, s'agenouilla et me posa délicatement au sol. Il se rapprocha de moi et je regardai ses mèches blondes se mêler aux miennes, et ces yeux d'azur un peu paniqués. Tu es si simple mon frère, tu ressembles encore à un enfant. Il me murmura de rester avec lui, de ne pas m'évanouir. Je lui répondis :

— **Pourquoi suis-je si faible ? Pour… **

Je ne l'ai pas écouté, encore une fois. Ensuite, je vis le vide, le noir, le _rien_.


End file.
